Blargh Means I love You In Zombie
by Whispering Kage
Summary: It might be the end of the world, the dead walking among the living. Okay, shuffling around eating brains, but love can come at all times! A series of crossovers between Inu Yasha and any and all things that have zombies! Feel free to suggest a pairing or series!
1. The Walking Dead: Daryl Dixon

**Blargh Means I love You In Zombie**

**Whispering Kage**

**Summary: It might be the end of the world, the dead walking among the living. Okay, shuffling around eating brains, but love can come at all times! A series of crossovers between Inu Yasha and any and all things that have zombies! Feel free to suggest a pairing or series!**

* * *

**Pairing: Daryl/Kagome**  
**Series: The Walking Dead (TV Show)**

* * *

Kagome narrowed her eyes, the stench of a walker tickled her nose, and with a precise movement of her fingers her arrow flew and embedded itself in the head of the walker who had just shambled his way from behind a building. It fell with a thump.

She ignored the low whistle of approval, with a fluid grace that came with being the Japan champion of archery; she grabbed another arrow from her quiver, notched it and let it fly. With sad eyes she watched it soar though the air and land in the eye socket of an elderly woman who had been turned, a large bloody gash being the wound that had killed her. She to fell with a light thump.

She took in the scenery, looking for any other stragglers that might have come near their camp. With a satisfied sigh she lowered her bow and rolled her shoulder, wincing as it gave a light pop. She slung her bow over her back and turned around to face her audience.

He was lounging on a tree stump his compound bow in one hand as he twirled an arrow in his fingers. He was dressed in a red flannel shirt, its sleeves ripped off, and a pair of dirty jeans. He looked dirty and unwashed but who was she to judge.

She mused she probably looked no different, in torn dirty jeans and a black sweat shirt over a white t-shirt. On her feet were a pair of black and white Nike's, everything she wore was stolen from a store into the last city they were in. It was a necessary evil; her old clothes had been torn to shreds and stained with blood.

She rolled her shoulders, her quiver and bow shifting on her back. She glanced behind her, a habit picked up from Lori; she was always weary of walkers sneaking up on them. They had lost a few people to said event so she understood why she did it.

"You really should switch to a compound bow." She rolled he eyes at him and moved to lean on the tree next to him. "Nope." She popped the P, annoyed that he was bringing that up again. Him and his damn hunting compound bow, psh. She was _just fine_ with her traditional bow and proceeded to lecture him on why.

He chuckled, knowing it annoyed her when he brought up her switching to a compound bow, but he couldn't help but to tease her. Plus, she needed a distraction; he knew how much she hated being put on guard duty this close to the town. Where they were bound to run into stragglers, he cursed Rick for assigning her though he knew everyone had to carry their own weight.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to slam his lips over hers, stopping her mid rant. He chuckled as she pulled away a light blush on her face, cocking her hip out and crossing her arms over her chest. "That's not going to make me change my mind."

He laughed as he stood up hooking his bow on his belt and pulled her to his side wrapping an arm around her slim waist. "Yeah, yeah you're old school I get it, let's get back before Glenn hunts us down." He rolled his eyes at the thought of her over protective cousin.

She bumped her hip into his. "I highly doubt he'd find us if you really didn't want him to…" She trialed off giving him a wink and snuggled closer into his side. He merely shook his head and squeezed her hip. "Maybe but go get your arrows first." He laughed as he gave her a light shove towards the fallen walkers. Watching as she stomped her way towards the fallen walkers, grumbling under her breath.

Who would have thought it would have taken the end of the world for him to find the person he was supposed to be with. If only his brother could see him now, he'd have a heart attack, but he would have to deal with it or get a fist to the face, assuming he was still alive somewhere out there.


	2. The Walking Dead: Glenn

**Pairing: Glenn/Kagome**

**Series: The Walking Dead**

* * *

She sighed as she sat on the tree stump, it's rough hard wood digging into her back side, she winced as she pulled her slightly greasy and tangled hair into a high pony tail. She glanced to her left where her partner in crime, well more like running, was getting ready. He shifted his bag on his shoulder, his hands checking his weapons. A bat, a knife, and an ice pick.

She shifted as she stood up, dusting her hands on her dirty and torn blue jeans, she grabbed her compound bow form its resting spot on the ground, a gift from Daryl, and attached the quiver to her belt, it was easier for her to reach her arrows if they were at her waist.

Shane often said it was stupid, while she walked she jarred her arrows making noise, it would attract _them_. She didn't care, and she sure as hell didn't care what he thought. The prick, she and Glenn were always the runners, so he could stuff it. It was them who made the very needed runs into the towns and cities they camped near.

Part of her thought it was racist, they had the only two Asian members of their group take such risks simply because they were small, fast, and light footed. She snorted, a habit picked up from Daryl, and turned to partner and sighed. "Ready?"

He shifted lightly, knowing she was upset, a scowl marred her usually pretty face. She must have been thinking about Shane, she did not like the man. He didn't blame her, there was something off about the older man. Yet it didn't matter, in fact they didn't have time to think about it, to dwell on it. It might make them mess up. "Yeah, and Kagome."

She paused and turned to look back at him. "Yeah?" He gave her a carefree grin, one he was famous for, and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder giving it strong squeeze. "Be careful." She nodded, her blue eyes taking in his dark brown ones. "Of course."

He couldn't help but to watch in awe as she stood in front of him a bit, her bow drawn as she let loose arrow after arrow. Taking out walker after walker as they shuffled about in the town square. They had come upon the site not even fifteen minutes ago, the town was crawling with walkers but they couldn't go back empty handed so with a small sigh she had merely drawn her bow and began sniping them one after another.

Her aim was true and every arrow she let fly buried itself in the forehead of a walker taking it out silently, minus the thump of the body hitting the ground. She was a marvel, he would never get tired of watching her shoot, though he wished it wasn't at walkers, she was so poised. Then again she was part of her archery team back in Japan. They had come to the states for a tournament not even days before the outbreak had happened.

She never went into too much detail but from what he gathered she and her team mates had holed up in the school tee tournament was being held at and had kept the infected at bay. Until something went wrong, what it was he didn't know and she wouldn't say. All he knew was that their sanctuary had fallen and she had fled, a wooden bow and as many quivers as she could carry with her.

They had stumbled up on her, having seen her arrows in the heads of fallen walkers for days before hand, living in the woods on her own. Rick being Rick extended the hand of friendship, of help. She had been reluctant to accept it but over time she grew to trust their small band and became a part of it. Carrying her weight and then some.

He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, instinct took over. He brought up his ice pick ready to fight for his life let blinked as warm hands stopped the blow. He blinked startled brown eyes and paled as he meet surprised blue eyes. "Oh shit." He dropped the ice pick and backed away from her. "I'm so, so sorry!" He shook as he leaned on the tree behind him, what he had almost done flashing though his mind.

He had almost killed her.

She sighed as she picked up the fallen ice pick and moved towards him, she felt bad. She shouldn't have done that, they were all on edge and all had fallen to the point where they relied on their instincts. She approached him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's fine. My mistake. I should have known better." He let her hand rest on his slightly quivering shoulder and felt even worse for scaring him like that.

She had only wanted to get his attention, she had cleared the path and they could finally get into the town without being noticed. Yet he was spacing out, his eyes glazed over as he just stared into space. She thought the best way to get his attention would be to poke him. Big mistake, she sighed as she looked up at her, his eyes hidden by the brim of his baseball cap. "Sorry."

He shook his head at her and took the offered ice pick, shoving it in his pocket. "Don't do that again…I could have hurt you!" She laughed lightly, leave it to him to be mad over the fact that he could have hurt her, not that she had scared the shit out of him. He was truly to cute for words. With a small smile she ducked in and gave him a small peck on the cheek then pulled back. "Promise, now let's get this over with."

He blushed as he held a hand to his now burning cheek and watched her make her way into the town, yanking out arrows out of the fallen walkers as she went. He shook his head, a goofy smile on his face as he ran to catch up with her. He fell in step with her and smiled as she rolled her eyes at him, muttering under her breath about cuties and their damn smiles. A small smile blooming on her own face.

* * *

**Kage Update List:**  
**Adult Supervision**  
**Rose Petals**  
**Learning to Live Again**  
**The Apprentice**


	3. The Walking Dead: Merle Dixon

**Pairing: Merle/Kagome**  
**Series: The Walking Dead (TV show)**

* * *

Kagome grit her teeth resisting the urge to punch him in the face, she could feel his gaze boring into her back. With a grunt she let her arrow fly. She watched with satisfaction as it entered the eye socket of a walker and downed it.

With a fluid grace she drew one more arrow followed by another and another until all the walkers that had shambled out of the small gas station were down. With a sigh she walked towards the fallen walkers and began pulling her arrows out of their heads, arrows were so hard to come by now a days.

With a grunt she pulled the last arrow out of a young child and shoed it in her quiver, refusing to look at the felled child. Even though they were walkers, former shells of who they used to be they _used_ to be people.

"Not bad for a jap." He grinned as she glared at him and walked past him with a huff. He trailed after her, his eyes set on her fine toned ass as she walked ahead of him. She was dressed in blue jeans and an old flannel shit of his over a white tank top. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail, to keep it out of her eyes, though he preferred it down. Not that he would tell her.

"I can feel you eye raping me." Her voice was low and curt. He let out a low, "Tch." And grabbed her arm with his only remaining hand to pull her back into him. He wrapped his arm around her and held her to him ignoring her small protest. "Not rape if you want it."

She glared up at him yet didn't try to leave his arms. "I'm not in the mood Merle. Now let go or I'll hurt you."

He scoffed at her and merely pulled her closer. "Like you could." He grunted as she elbowed him in the side and stomped away from him. He trailed after her rubbing his side, keeping his ears open for any groans, moans or the sound of shuffling feet. He knew when she was upset she tended to slack off on keeping her guard up.

More then once she had almost been killed because she had stormed off form their small group upset. A few times he was the one who made her mad, so he had felt extremely guilty whenever she had a close call. Not that he would tell her, it would ruin his reputation and in this new world that was all anyone had left.

As it was he was still catching a bit of crap for dating her? Claiming her? Whatever it was you could call their relationship in this new shitty world. It didn't really bother him, she was worth it, it just sometimes got under his skin when he heard the way the other guys talked about her. She was a nice piece of ass, but she was _his_ piece of ass. Yeah, she was a good five or so years younger then him but now a day's age, race, and all that crap didn't matter.

With a grunt he bumped into her, so lost in thought he hadn't noticed she had stopped. He glanced down at her, she was a full head shorter then him, and tilted his head. "You okay?" He stumbled back as she turned around and hugged him, burying her face in his chest and just clung to him. He let out a small inaudible sigh and wrapped his arm around her waist, anchoring her to him. He merely held her as she let her silent tears fall, he rested his chin onto of her head. "It'll be okay Kagome."

It was a lie, they both knew it would _never_ be okay. Yet she allowed herself to believe him, to trust him. It was all she could do to stay sane.


	4. Warm Bodies: R

**Series: Warm Bodies**

**Male: R**

* * *

Glazed over blue eyes looked over the shambling bodies that filled the airport lobby. All around her bodies shuffled and grunted. A rattling sigh escaped her cracked lips, with a small groan she shuffled towards the dining hall.

This was her life now, well her unlife.

She didn't recall how she had ended up in the air port, just vague imagines of an evacuation and being on a plane for a very long time. Flashes of a young boy with brown eyes and black hair….an elder woman….

She scrunched up her face, trying to recall more yet it was like grasping at straws, or water.

It just slipped through her zombiefied fingers.

She grunted as she bumped into someone and looked at the person. She wanted to apologize, she knew it was rude to not apologize yet the words would not leave her mouth.

"Ah-or-orry-." Glazed over dark blue eyes met ice blue ones she had seen him around. Shambling around in his pants and red hoodie, sometimes hanging out with an older man that usually sat at the counter of the dining hall.

She wondered what his name was, did he even remember his name?

What was her name?

K-Ka….Kagura? No, that didn't sound right.

She knew it started with a K.

"Uh-uho-ooks." She blinked at the strangled sounds and turned to face the male again, he had replied…her lips quirked into a weird half smile that looked more like a grimace then anything.

"Yo-you…" She trialed off frustrated she couldn't voice her thoughts more. She hated this, this and eating people were the worst parts of being a 'zombie'.

There was also that void, that huge void that would never be filled. How she wanted to feel….

He seemed to understand her, a small light filing his eyes as he nodded his head. "I-y-ooouuu."

His lips slowly worked into a smile, the few light scars on his face moving with the motion, had those hurt? How had he gotten them? Pre death or post?

She hadn't even realized her hand had moved and was caressing his scars, running over the slightly raised skin. "H-hurrrt?" She was surprised that she was able to say so much, to get so much across!

His rough cold hand grabbed hers and pulled it from his face as he shook his head. "Noooooo mem...member." He hissed out the last of the word as he shrugged his shoulders.

"C-come." She tilted her head as he began dragging her towards an airplane, his home. He was one of the few to claim a 'home', she was debating finding a place to call home instated of just rambling around the airport but never really got around it.

It wasn't like she had much else to do, she wouldn't run out of time….the only thing the dead had to fear was becoming a Boneie.

She shuffled closer to him as she thought of the soulless things, even other zombies were afraid of them, they were just so empty. So hollow, she didn't want to become one of them.

Even if it meant eating humans, while she hated doing it she had to.

It kept her 'alive' and kept the emptiness away.

It made her feel alive, to relive their memories, to live through them and their experiences. She always made sure she ate all their brains, that way they wouldn't come back. No one should be forced to come back.

She hadn't even realized she had followed him into his home, only noticing it when he let go of her hand to shut the door behind them. She looked around the airplane looking at all the items that littered it. So very many…

Her fingers moved to caress the cool glass of a snow globe.

She remembered having one of these…when she was s child…

He stared at her, unblinking, watching as her eyes seemed to water yet no tears escaped them. He moved forward, placing a hand on her arm, there was something about her.

He had noticed her before, vaguely yet never paid her much mind. She was just another zombie, shambling around like the rest of them. He thought he was the only one, the only one who still thought, who tried to talk.

To live.

He was wrong; she had apologized to him for bumping into him and tired to hold a conversation with him.

He needed to get to know her.

"I-I'm R-rrrrrrrrr." He paused not recalling his full name just that it started with an R. He huffed, more out of frustration then need to, he was dead. He didn't need to breath.

She tore her gaze from the snow globe and met his gaze again, tilting her head. Rrrr? His name was Rrrrr? No…it couldn't be.

"Rrrrr?" The growl sounded almost scary coming from her and it made him shake his head.

"R." He pointed at himself before pointing at her. "Y-yoouuuu?"

She paused, trying to recall those few wisps of memories she had viewed not that long ago. A man, her…father…calling her…

"Ka…Ka..go…me." She paused letting it sink in, her name! Her name was Kagome!

"Kaagomay." He stuttered a bit as he tried to pronounce the foreign name, yet it rolled off his tongue and he liked it. He moved forward and grabbed her hand in his own.

"F-frieeennnddd?" He drew out the word, feeling like a moron for doing so but this talking again thing was newish and hard. He blinked as her fingers curled around his and she smiled up at him.

"Friends." He grinned right back and dragged her to sit in a chair as he moved around and turned on his record player, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

To have a friend someone who made him feel alive again, without having to eat them. He had found one in her and he was not about to let her go, to become a boneie or be killed by humans. He would protect her.

She was his friend, and secretly he wondered if they could one day become more? Was it even possible for zombies to feel love? If they could feel friendship then surely they could love...right?

As she turned to smile at him, patting the seat next to her, he could only smile back as he flopped into the seat next to her, loving the way she leaned her head on his shoulder. Trying to sing along to the song, though it sounded like a strangled cat he couldn't help but to think it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

* * *

**AN: Yes I saw the movie today with a friend and I loved it! Totally recommend it! I also have LOTS of ideas. So yeah. :D**


	5. The Walking Dead: Carl Grimes

**All That We Know  
Pairing:** Kagome/Carl(grown up)**  
Summary: **Just children when it first started they were forced to grow up and live in a world where death is everywhere and the dead don't stay dead. Even worse are those that are still alive. Yet it's all that they've ever known...

* * *

I grew up in a world where killing is easy.

The hard part, is that the dead don't want to stay dead.

The worst part?

The ones you have to really fear are the living.

This is my story, it is not a happy one.

But it's mine.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, I was born into this world of death. My first memory is of cold cell walls, home.

I grew up in a prison.

It was safe, from the dead. Yet not the living.

My mother was killed in a raid, leaving me behind with my dad and the others. My dad is a runner, had been since it all started those many years ago.

No cure was ever found and it never will be. This is the world now.

Kill or be killed.

Simple as that.

My dad tells me there was a time before this, a time before all this death. I find it hard to imagine. This is all I know, all I will ever know.

Schools?

Movies?

Playgrounds?

Hot showers?

It must have been nice.

Carl was around seven when it started, so he remembers he just doesn't like to talk about it. Ever.  
Not even to Judy, his younger sister. She and I are only a year apart yet it feels like so much more. She's haunted, at sixteen she already looks like an adult. Then again so do I guess.

Its hard to really care about how you look when you're more worried about dying any second. Merle said I was an Asian beauty, then followed it up with some other remark that earned him a swat from uncle Daryl.

Merle was a jaded old man, perverted, and set in his ways. Sometimes its hard to tell him and Daryl are related, Daryl's cool, the cool uncle. He named Judy little ass kicker when she was born, calls me kick ass Kagome.

He taught me how to use his bow, my dad wasn't happy at the time but its a skill that has saved us quite a few times. Him and Carol are quite a cute couple, even now she can make him all flustered and blush. Its funny to watch.

"Kagome!" She sighed as she turned from the barred window, her neck cracking as she did so. There standing in the doorway of her room was Carl, their leader.

She smiled as she stood up, pushing her hair out of her face, yes she did have a crush on him. Had one since she was little but he never noticed.

He's always under so much pressure to keep them all alive, its a wonder he never cracked like his dad did. Everyone was grateful for everything Rick had done for them yet they still had mixed feelings about him going a bit crazy...

She herself felt bad for him and often sat with him in his room keeping him company. It was the least she could do, he had done so much for everyone and lost so much in return.

"Kagome, did you hear me?" She blinked her bright blue eyes as a small slush dusted her cheeks.

"Ah, no sorry could you say that again?" She gave a small smile as he gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Always in dream land, anyways I was wondering if you could take a look at my dads hand, he seems to have hurt himself and I'm worried about it getting infected." He sighed, his shoulders slumping, while he would never admit it taking care of his dad was draining.

It was hard, he was the son, his dad was supposed to be taking care of him and his sister yet they had to take care of him. He knew it was wrong to resent him for it, but a small part of him did. He and Judy had lost their mom the same moment he had lost his wife and they were able to deal with it and move on.

Thankfully Kagome was his unofficial caretaker, she had learned all she could from her grandfather, Hershel, and was a close to a doctor they were going to get nowadays. She had a natural talent for it though, and was good at it. He was very thankful that she volunteered to care for his dad, even Judy had difficulties doing it. He would often call her Lori and have a fit...

Kagome gasped as she stood up and grabbed her makeshift first aid kit. Oh dear what had he done now?

With quick steps she gathered a few other things and made to move past him, ready to run down to Rick's cell to patch him up and give him a lecture on hurting himself. Yet stopped as Carl grabbed her arm and made her pause. With confused blue eyes she looked up at him and blushed at he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers.

"Thanks Kagome, I can always count on you." With that he gave her a small smirk and made his way down the hall, fixing his hat, like he hadn't just kissed her!

Her cheeks flushed red as she held her fingers to her lips, he-he had! She gave a giddy squeal as she made her way to Ricks cell to patch him and let him know the news! He was her unofficial therapist and he did support her and his son, despite the age gap...

Oh!

What if Rick had spilled the beans?! Oh! If he did then she would- she would! She was going to use the strongest antiseptic she had on his cut! That's what she was going to do! With that she stomped her way down to Rick's cell to get to the bottom of the random kiss from Carl!

Judy giggled, having seen the whole thing from her own cell, right across from Kagome's. It was about time they got together! Geez everyone could see the attraction and honestly in this day and age you had to act on your feelings because you could literally be killed any second! Oh now to go tell everyone!

Sure Glenn would be sour, but meh. Papa Darly and Mama Carol would just shake their heads and smile, Merl would grumble and probably say "about damn time" or something like that, the others would probably just give an amused chuckle.

They would take any amount of good news they could get, in this new world you had to be happy for others or you were no better than the walking dead.

* * *

**AN: An idea that I had, was going to make it a multi chapter fic but then lost my steam. So for now it's a oneshot. Sorry guys!**


	6. The Walking Dead: Rick Grimes

**Pairing: Rick/Kagome**

**Series: The Walking Dead (TV show)**

* * *

He girt his teeth to the point where his jaw was sore in order to avoid saying anything. There across from him on the other side of the bon fire was his wife cuddling with his best friend. In truth if they were still in the old world she would be his ex wife, sadly applying for a divorce was no longer possible.

This was the new world, one where nothing made sense and people died and came back every damn day. Ready to tear others to shreds, ready to tear into their former friends and family. To feed.

Lori had left him, having move don when she thought he had been killed, to be with his supposedly best friend. Being the kind of man that he was he didn't fight her decision, he smiled and wished them well. On the inside he was dying, the thought of being with her and their son was the only thing that had kept him going when he had awoken in this depraved new world.

Now she was gone, starting a family with his bets friend. He still had his son but he could tell Shane was worming his way into his sons heart, replacing him. He hated it, yet he smiled all the while as his family was stolen from him by the person he had trusted the most.

He blinked as small hand settled on his shoulder and turned to look at the owner of said hand. He gave the young woman a smile, taking in the way the flames reflected in her blue eyes as she smiled down at him. Her dark semi tangled hair was pulled into a high pony tail to keep them from her face. She wore a pair of jeans and a gray shirt, it used to be white, and a light flannel shirt.

"Come on Rick." Her voice was low so the others wouldn't hear her and with a nod he took her hand and let her help him up and drag him away from the heart wrenching scene. He smiled lightly as she intertwined their fingers and lead them to their shared tent. He paused holding back the flap for her and let her enter first, always the gentleman. Once she had he entered after her and blinked as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Don't let them get to you Rick…" He sighed feeling bad as he wrapped her in his arms and inhaled her scent. Even now she cared more about his feelings then her own, she should be mad, pissed that he was still hung up over Lori, yet she wasn't. She understood Lori would always have a place in his heart yet she was quickly taking over and repairing the damage that had been done to it. She had ever since she had waltzed into his life and turned it upside down.

She and her younger brother had stumbled upon Hershel's farm and had asked for shelter, Hershel being the kind old man that he was gave it. Ever since then she and her brother had been earning their keep, and in no time they had a place in their group, their makeshift family. She was no older then Glenn yet she had been attracted to him, much to Lori's annoyance, and had tired her best to help him out.

Being the leader sucked, even when your heart was being ripped from your chest still turned to you, still depended on you. She had helped out, lessening his load with a smile and in no time people turned to her like they had Lori. She had become his counterpart when it came to leading the group.

He wasn't sure when it had happened when heir friendship had become more.

He mused it was after the scare they all had, she had taken her brother and his son out to teach them a few things, mostly tracking. The boys thinking they didn't need her took off on her, she had give chase and saved them form a herd of walkers, almost being killed. Luckily Daryl had trailed behind them and was able to save her before she had been injured, she had made herself the bait so the boys could get away. He would always be in Daryl's debt for that.

That night he had raged, yelled and screamed at the boys and her for being so foolish. Lori jumped to their sons defense and made him the bad guy, taking their son away from him for the night. Souta had merely wandered off with Glenn feeling like crap for almost getting his sister killed.

They had been left alone and he was angry and of so worked up. He had been ready to scold her some more, to make her think about her actions when he realized just how pretty she was. Standing there taking it all in stride and with understanding, her blue eyes boring into his own brown ones. He wasn't sure who lunged at who, all he recalled form that night was searing kisses and blazing touches.

He awoke the next morning feeling horrid, he had acted on an impulse, an urge and he was nowhere near over Lori. What shocked him the most was that she knew and merely gave him a chaste kiss saying she would wait. She was so understanding, he didn't; deserver her.

"Rick, you stop those thoughts right now." He blinked at her low order not at all surprised that she knew what he was thinking and pulled back giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "Sorry." She rolled her eyes and sat down on their makeshift bed of blankets and sleeping bags. "Yeah, yeah. Now sit down, take a load off."

He groaned as he sat down, his body more tired then he had thought. He let out a pleased rumble as she began rubbing his shoulders., working the kinks out of his sores muscles. "Mmm Kagome you're a God send."

She merely laughed lightly and leaned on his back craning her neck to give him a small peck on the cheek. "Nope, just awesome. Old man." He laughed at her playful jab at him and turned around to tackle her to the bedding. Placing a few chaste kisses on her pink lips before settling down to get some rest. "That's not what you said last night."

She laughed at the old corny saying and merely wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to help him fall asleep. He needed his rest, Lori and Shane rubbing their relationship in his face didn't help at all. She scowled t the thought of the two, she had liked them until they showed their true colors.

Now, now she only tolerated them for the sake of the group and the man she loved. Yet she secretly prayed for the day that everyone got fed up with their antics and she was given the okay to shove her boot clad foot in their faces.

It would be glorious.


	7. Zombieland: Tallahassee

**Male: Tallahassee**

**Series: Zombieland (Movie)**

* * *

In all honesty he had annoyed the hell out of her when they had first met; he had called her 'Sweet Cheeks' after all. Yet as Columbus had said he _did grow on her. The cocky ass. Pink lips pulled into a rueful smile as she watched him go to town on the herd of zombies they had come across._

She herself, and the other members of their small make shift family, sat in the hummer and watched him show off. Honestly he approached zombie killing like it was a fun past time. She shook her head and slid out of the front passenger seat and sat on the open window. With a chuckle she leaned her chin on her arms which were crossed on the top of the hummer's roof top.

With a roll of her eyes she watched him smash in the head of a zombie with a sludge hammer. "Can you hurry it up?" She laughed as he pouted at her and adjusted his almost signature cowboy hat with one hand and shot the last zombie in the face with a shotgun without even looking.

Such a show off. But secretly she had to admit he was damn good at what he did and looked even better doing it.

She rolled her eyes as he strutted up to her and leaned on the side of the car next to her. She felt semi self conscious in her white t-shirt under one of his old flannel ones and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. On her tiny feet were a pair of dark brown leather boots, which were great for running. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail to keep it out of her sky blue eyes. They hadn't actually had time to set up shop in a place that had running water for a few weeks.

The last time they had she and Little Rock had almost been made a snack while in the showers. Thank God she always kept her bow and arrows nearby, screw Tallahassee and his 'gun power'. It wasn't she looked down on his methods it was just that she didn't like guns in general.

"What's got your panties in a bunch sweet cheeks?" She glared at him as Wichita and Little Rock winced, both of them knowing how much she hated to be called sweet cheeks, and as fellow women it irked them. She had been the only one to give out her real name and she expected them to use it!

With another roll of her blue eyes she slid back into the passenger seat and gave him a blank look, letting him know she was not amused. With a huff she deiced to fill him in for his thick skull was not letting him get the hint. "We're tired and I want a bath." She stared at him, almost seeing the wheels in his head turn and she resisted the urge to smile as he let out a low whistle and rounded the other side to the driver's seat.

He opened it and sat down heavily in it, setting his shot gun down between them. He gave her knee a squeeze and winked at the others in the back. "One fancy hotel room on the double." She smiled as he revved the engine of their hummer and drove them towards town, she had no doubts he would find them a nice secure place to bunker down for the night, she just hoped they had _warm_ running water.

As excepted he delivered, and honestly she had no doubt he wouldn't, and with a low happy sigh she just stood under the warm water and let it caress her skin. She would be soaking in the bath later, she was the second to last to bathe, but her Japanese roots held strong. She would wash her body and hair before relaxing in the nice hot water.

She frowned lightly at that thought, her hands going through the motions of washing herself, she missed her homeland of Japan and the family she had left there to study abroad in America. She was in her final year of medical school, at the age of twenty five, when _it_ happened. She had woken up one day to find the world had gone to hell and would _never_ be the same.

It had become a zombieland as Columbus had dubbed it.

She often wondered what had happened to her family, fairly quickly after the break out communications had gone down, the last thing she had heard from her mother was that they were holed up in the shrine and that they loved her and wanted her to be safe. The line had gone dead…

She sighed as she ran over her thoughts, pulling the plug to change it form shower spray to the usual function of the faucet. She started to fill the tub as she piled her hair into a bun atop her head and secured it with a black hair tie. She stood there her face downcast and her eyes dull. "I wonder if they're still alive…" Her words were whispered and betrayed what she was feeling inside despite the strong mask she put on when around the others.

She yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a well muscled chest. She struggled for a few seconds yet clamed when she realized who it was and with a dark scowl she elbowed him hard, making him grunt in pain, and turned around to glare at him.

"You jerk! You sacred me!" She huffed, ignoring the fact that he was naked as the day he was born. He merely stared at her and without a word pulled her into his arms again and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Instantly she knew he must have been there for a while and had heard her words. It was an unspoken rule to not bring up the past or family or friends or_anything_ of that nature. It brought with it to many dark thoughts and hurt feelings.

"Kagome." She felt her eyes burn at the way he said her name and clung to him sniffling in a vain attempt to stop her tears form flowing. She bit her lip and tried to take deep breaths but it failed and the damn broke. She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back and pressed even more kisses to her forehead and her face.

She knew it was selfish of her to cry over this, he himself had once told him he had lost his son to the hordes of zombies on hat first day. So she knew she had to have brought those memories to the surface with her ponderings. She felt horrid, she took a few breaths trying to calm her herself so she could speak.

"I-I'm sorry." Her voice was thick with emotion and he merely murmured to her that it was okay and held her tighter. She wasn't sure how long they stood like that, naked and merely holding each other, yet she soon calmed down and wiped her tears on the back of her hands and looked up at him to give him a brilliant smile. She leaned on the tips of her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek making him blush.

"Thanks." He merely grunted and she smiled as he turned form her to hide his rising blush to shut off the water. With a groan he sat in the large tub, they were in the presidential suit and the tub was huge, and gave her a cocky grin. "You gunna join me sweet cheeks?" She rolled her eyes but joined him in the large tub. With a contentsigh and a happily smile she leaned back against his large chest and played with his large calloused hands.

It was nice to be able to just relax and she hummed lightly as she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder so she could look up at him, he did tower over her by a full head, and gave him a knowing smile. He blushed yet gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Shut it." She merely nuzzled his neck and placed his hands on her stomach to play with them as she leaned back against him even more.

As much as he tired to hide it he was a big softie underneath his gruff exterior. With a light giggle she met his confused brown eyes and gave him yet another peck on the lips. "I love you." She laughed as he blushed, still not used to _the_ L word. He rubbed the back of his head and grumbled under his breath. "What was that I couldn't hear you?" She smiled as he scowled and held her closer.

"I said I love you to damnit." She laughed loudly and turned in his arms to give him a kiss and pulled back to gaze into his eyes a mischievous glint in them. "I know, I just like to hear you say it." She silenced his retort by capturing his lips once more in a kiss.


	8. Resident Evil: Leon Kennedy

**Male: Leon Kennedy**

**Series: Resident Evil Four (Game)**

* * *

**An: This was a request, hope it's okay. Also no I haven't played the game, so sorry for anything that's off. . I'm slowly trying to work out of my rut, I could really use some suggestions for Love's Wishes. I want to try and work on small drabbles and go from there...this was supposed to be a drabble but it was like NO! X3**

* * *

Kagome had seen many strange things in her life time, what with traveling to the past, but damn if this wasn't the oddest.

If not fucked up.

Pardon her language, but yeah...

She grunted as she was pushed back into the wooden wall, her arms screaming in protest as she tired to drive off her attacker. Her senseS were screaming at her.

This was impossible!

The person attacking her...was dead!

Yet they still snarled and garnished their teeth at her!

She had come to the small dreary town as a favor to her nii-san. To check out the odd stuff going in and around the town. As one of the few demons he made it his life's mission to protect what few demons, and other non human beings, were left. So, if he wanted her to check out some small dreary town in the middle of nowhere it was serious.

She just wished he would have briefed her a bit more!

Zombies! She was dealing with zombies as well as mutated things!

With a hiss she pushed what remaining strength she had against the metal bar, the only thing separating her from the thing attacking her. Her feet slipped and sunk in the mud yet she still pressed on. She had to get this thing off of her, only then could she attack and defend herself properly!

With a grint she threw her full weight into it and the thing was pushed back, slipping on the mud it went down and with cold eyes she brought the metal pole down. A sickening thud echoed around her as the thing lay motionless, the pole sticking from its eye socket.

It was a grotesque sight but by far not the most disturbing thing she had ever seen.

She was pulled from her inner thoughts by a loud gunshot. Her eyes widened as she spread out her senses.  
There were other people here! Live people! Two of them and from the sound of it they wouldn't be for long unless she helped out!

WIth gritted teeth she made her way towards the scuffle, cursing her nii-san for not giving her what she needed to get her mission done.

What met her eyes made her pause, a male, decked out like some black ops kind of dude, was standing in front of a young girl. It was easy to see he was trying to protect her, and with just cause! She knew who that small female was, half the world did!

What was she doing here of all places?!

Pushing the questions down she drew her bow and arrows, old school but they got the job done, and let them fly. They hit home, every arrow that she let fly fell a zombie.

Between her arrows and the male's bullets the horde around them was dispatched. For the tiem being.

Without even pausing in her stride she put her bow away and shot the two a small smile. "We should find a place to hide for now, we don't know what else is lurking around and it's getting dark." She'd be lying if she said she didn't expect the wary glances but she shrugged it off. They could play who's who once they were in a secure enough place.

Leon paused, not putting away his gun, as he looked over the small Asian woman. He was reminded of Ada Wong, both females were just as curvy and the same height. Yet this young woman seemed to radiate something that made him want to trust her, unlike Ada who gave off a cold fuck you vibe.

With a clenched jaw he nodded his head, "I saw a shed not to far away from here, it should be good for the night once we secure it." He kept his eyes on the woman as they made their way to said shed, keeping himself between her and his mission.

He was supposed to bring her home safe and sound, yet no one told him he would be dealing with Umbrella and their sick creations!

It was supposed to be a simple job, rescue the President's daughter from some thugs...well shit had gone down hill.

Fast.

In all honesty if the small woman hadn't shown up when she did...he was not sure he would have been able to complete his mission.

Dark blue eyes dilated as they tried to adjust to the dim lighting in the shed. With her back to the the two she refused she spread out her senses, nothing. The shed was void save for them, thank god.

"I think we're good here." With that she turned on her heel only to meet the barrel of a gun. She let out an annoyed sigh. Honestly.

"Is that really needed? Jeez." She had faced down worse, a gun was nothing.

Leon narrowed his eyes at her, why was she so calm? She was no ordinary woman. Then again who went around carrying bows and arrows in this day and age?

"Who are you?" His voice was tight as he stood between her and Ashley, who was cowering in the corner. He didn't blame her, this was the stuff of nightmares.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." He blinked at her name, recalling that it was linked to some names that were pretty big in Japan.

Sesshomaru Taishou being one of them, he was a business tycoon, controlling most of Japan's business. He was cold and kept to himself, he had spurned Umbrella many times. Refusing to merge with them or even do business with them.

So why was his heir here, of all places?

"What are you doing here?" His voice was cold and rough.

Dark blue eyes met dark brown eyes.

"Nii-san wanted me to look into these cult rumors...he was worried that it might have ties to Japan. I just didn't expect zombies and mutated things...he's going to be pissed." The last part was murmured to herself yet they all heard it.

Leon sighed, lowering his gun, it was well known that Taishou kept tabs on cult things...well anything that was out of the ordinary that might affect his precious Japan. He was the black sheep of the Japanese business world yet many respected and feared him.

Obviously for good reason.

"Can you help us?" Ashley's timid voice held hope.

Kagome took in the teenaged girl and sighed, nodding her head. "I'm going to try, as far as I can tell we're the only living things around here...and I'd like to keep it that way."

Leon sighed, running a hand through his dark brown locks, the two females had bonded, there was no way he was going to get them to separate now.

"My name's Leon, and this is Ashley." He sighed again as he took out a spare hand gun and offered it to Kagome. "Here, this might do a bit more damage then your bow."

Kagome held up her hands and shook her head. "Nope, sorry I don't like guns. I'm good with my old bow and arrows, they've kept me alive this long. Plus I have a few other tricks up my sleeve."

With a shake of his head he retracted the gun and looked her over, trained eyes spotting hidden daggers and knives. Just what was Tasiou into and why was his heir carrying such weapons, and why did she need to know how to use them?

He shoved the thoughts down and let his shoulders slump, he was too old for this, and far too tired. As if sensing his thoughts Kagome slumped her own shoulders and let out a deep sigh.

_"I'm too old for this shit..."_ He gave a small smirk. Oh yes, they would get along just fine. He hoped she didn't die.


	9. Warm Bodies: R:

**Male: R**

**Series: Warm**

* * *

Being human sucked, it meant he could feel pain both physical and other. And damn was he feeling that other pain.

Heartbreak.

It felt like he was dying all over again. Like someone had ripped out his heart and was stomping on it.

Why?

Because Julie had moved on, found a new man, some Hojo, now that zombies were no longer well zombies... People were able to move around without fear of dying and people flocked to their town, city...whatever it was.

Among them was a bright young guy named Hojo, he and his group had moved to the states right after it started. Part of the huge evacuation. Japan was tiny, once someone got the virus there it was over. They knew that and tried to save as many as they could.

To bad Hojo was a part of that group.

Stealing his Julie...

"Tch..." He kicked a crumbling wall, wincing as pain flooded his foot. _"I hate being human again."_ The words were mumbled and full of scorn.

Yet ture, without Julie what use was there of being human?

"That's not a very nice thing to say." The light voice made him look up and there sitting on the crumbling wall was Kagome. She and Julie hadn't really gotten along, hence he knew her name. From the various rants about her when they were still a couple.

He said nothing but looked down, he knew the rumors, that she and Hojo were a thing before coming here and well yeah. Hojo had dumped her for Julie...

Rolling her bright blue eyes Kagome jumped down from the crumbling wall, and leaned against it. R, for everyone knew who he was, was sulking like a sad child. She understood, what he had with Julie had changed not only him but the world. Unlike her and Hojo she had agreed to date him simply to give him a reason to keep going.

Once they moved here she saw the interest he took in Julie she encouraged him, after dumping him, what they had wasn't love. Yet now she felt bad, R loved Julie and she had played a hand in taking her away from him.

"I'm sorry." They both knew what she meant.

R merely scoffed and shot her a self loathing grin. "You got dumped to." She winced and lowered her gaze.

"I dumped him actually, what we had...it wasn't love. So I'm sorry." She expected him to yell at her to lash out, yet he merely gave a humorless chuckle and leaned on the wall next to her, his hands in the hoodie of his jacket.  
"Well, what we had must not have been love if all it took was a pretty face to break us up." He huffed, he hadn't wanted to admit it but it was true. Standing her calmly talking things out with Kagome was nice, she was not a harpy as Julie had once suggested.

"Well still, sorry and to be honest I think you're much more attractive than Hojo. Hojo is so...plain." They both let out a small laugh at the face she made. As much as she cared for her friend he was boring...plain...simple.

Safe.

After years of living like every second might be your last...safe was boring.

R glanced down at her, she was a head shorter than him, and gave a small smirk. She was a looker, pretty, very pretty, and smart, and brave.

Hojo had lost out.

"So, want to go for a walk?" There wasn't really much to do anymore...people were busy trying to re build or rehabilitate former zombies.

A bright smile bloomed on her face as she nodded linking her arm with his. "Sure! Let's see if we can't find a reason for you to still want to be human eh?" She winked at him and dragged him along after her, laughing as he grunted under his breath.

It was cute!


	10. Dawn Of The Dead: Terry

**Male: Terry**

**Series: Dawn Of The Dead**

* * *

She didn't know how many days had passed since it started. Time rolled by in one large bloody blur She had been enjoying her graduation trip with her fellow classmates when it began.

The screaming.

It went downhill from there.

The only reason she was still alive was due to her time in the warring states era. One learned to adapt to war...and to these things. Her powers were useless against them, they were dead humans.

Shells.

Empty shells that wanted to eat and devour every trace of life they could.

She had stumbled upon the mall, starving and dehydrated. She had wandered in via the underground parking lot and found an unlocked door, once she pointed that out, and the other flaws in their barricades, they let her stay.

Not everyone was on board, but the majority ruled. Thank God.

She made herself useful though.

Two years living in the warring states era had taught her a lot. Some of them were weary of the way she easily adapted to the 'new world'. She shrugged it off, blaming video games and other stereotypical things, it worked.

"Hey, Kagome!" She blinked out of her thoughts, bright blue eyes turning to face the speaker. She smiled as she spotted the one who called her. "Terry!" He was one of the only other people close to her age, besides Nicole, and he understood.

The world as they knew it was over, it was gone. There wasn't going to be a rescue, or a miracle cure, they weren't going to wake up and it wasn't going to all be over. Yet it wasn't the end, they had to make the best of what they had.

To survive.

To live.

"We have to patrol the parking lot, Anna said she heard some noises..." He trailed off, recalling the last time they were in the underground parking lot. Bart had...he had...

Kagome let out a sigh, knowing he still blamed himself for Bart's death. If he had gone with them he could have changed things. That was his thinking, sad thing was it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference.

With a tired groan she stood up, dusting off her pants, and shot him a tired smile. "Yeah, yeah. Nicole and Chips coming?" They were the unofficial young people group' the ones who got the grunt work.

As Steve put it, they were young and able bodied so they could do the hard shit.

Psh, Steve was just a self serving asshole.

No one liked him.

They merely tolerated him, he was one of the last living people in the world...not that he deserved it.

Terry shook his head, his gaze on her as she stretched and loosened up her body as if getting ready for a run. Hopefully they wouldn't have to run...

"Naw, she's gearing Chips up for another food run to Andy." She nodded, Andy was trapped in his gun shop. He had been running out of food when they figured out zombies didn't want animal flesh but human flesh. Thus they had figured out a sort of valet service.

Doggy carting food to Andy and guns and ammo to them, until they could figure out a way to get him safely to the mall. It wasn't going to be anytime soon, sadly, the hoards outside were growing day by day.

Speaking of which...

"Whos on thinning duty?" Thinning duty was pretty much what it sounded like, people would stand on the roof and shoot zombies, trying to bring them down in numbers just incase something bad happened. The less zombies they had to worry about the better.

Some days it seemed useless yet they still carried on. Better to be safe than sorry.

Terry rolled his eyes. "The love birds, bet they;re sucking face more than shooting zombies." She snorted and gave him a playful shove. Everyone knew Anna and Michael had feelings for each other, they were just too stubborn to make it official.

"Oh hush, what about you and Anna? Weren't you two getting close? She gave him a playful nudge to his ribs.

He frowned, they were getting along but...not that way, not anymore. He viewed her as a younger sister...not like that. No the one he viewed like that was...

With a light flush he tossed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Naw, got my eye on someone else." He avoided her gaze as she looked up at him in question. He was embarrassed as hell but Steve was right, for once, they could die any day, any second, so there was no use pussy footing around.

She flushed, putting two and two together, and cuddled into his hold. "Well, let's hope it works out eh?" She flushed even more as Steve gave a rude cat call.

Ass.


End file.
